Goodbye Alice Dainard
by JBWriter97
Summary: Joe Lamb still has feelings for Alice after they had encountered the Extra Terrestrial and they had saved the citizens of Lillian. But will he tell her in time. Will death be the only way he finds the confidence to tell her how he truly feels? From Joe's perspective. Please review don't know whether to carry on with the stoy or not.


Goodbye Alice Dainard

It's been half a year since I helped stop the alien from destroying Lillian all together. It's been 6 months and I am still going to 'restored' Lillian High School with my friends Charles, Cary, Preston, Martin and …Alice. The girl both me and my best friend (since kindergarten) had a bit of a crush on. If I'd have known that Charles had a thing for her I wouldn't have offered to do make up to get to know her better. How much I wish that she had kissed me when she was practising her zombie impression before the scene. If I had a bit of confidence maybe I would just come out and say it straight to her face with no hesitation but that definitely isn't what I'm like. Maybe if Charles knew Alice a little better, knowing him he would just come straight out with it. He is a get straight to the point kind of guy. I've always been the pad out the important information warbling on about nothing boy, that's why I know I wouldn't be able to tell Alice how I feel because by the time I got to telling her how I felt she probably would have walked away with boredom. I have sworn that one day I will tell her though, but I just need to wait for the right moment when the time is right.

I had just jumped on my bike and was cycling down the dusty streets of Lillian till I got to the isolated house of Alice Dainard the one I love. I drop my bike next to the steps and do a slow jog up the 5 steps which take you directly to her front door. I knock nervously, I'm still not sure on whether her dad likes me I mean he has a problem with my dad and he shooed me from his house last time I came, but he had no objections to me holding his daughters hand whilst that creature shot off to outer space, then again who would pay attention to two teenagers while an extra terrestrial was building a spaceship and zooming out of the atmosphere? Unfortunately, to my dismay Alice's dad answered the door bringing with him a strong stench of cheap alcohol and the pungent smell of tobacco. With a beer can in one hand and a roll-up cigarette in the other he just glares at me with his sharp, blue eyes. I took this as a signal to walk away. Just so he knew we were both on the same page he flung his arm out splashing alcohol down the front of my jacket and verifying my thought. Quickly I ran down the steps and got on my bicycle cycling away with no intentions to look back at where I was not wanted.

I don't understand why I am hated so much by the father of the girl I saved from the creature and cherish so dearly. If I want to have any form of relationship with Alice I will have to get in her dads good books or there is no chance. I cycle straight to Charles' house. I decided that it is time that we talked about our feelings towards Alice and how this is going to work in the long run. I begin to slow my bike down as Charles' house comes into view. As I arrive outside I start manoeuvring my right leg over to the left side of my bike so I can just jump off when I get outside his front door. As his door draws nearer and nearer I step off the side of the bike leaving it to roll a short distance then fall to the ground in a loud crash. Then I run the last stretch to Charles' front door and knock loudly. From outside I can hear his twin brothers and little sister chasing each other around the house screaming as they do it. Charles opens the door and the screaming amplifies in my ears. Charles invites me in and directs me to his room closing the front door behind him. As we walk through the dining room I say hello to Mr Kaznyk who is sat at the table drawn into his daily newspaper oblivious to what is going on around him, he just nods quickly as he is brought back into reality, so that he can escape back into the news of the day. We get to Charles' room and I close the door securely shut behind us.


End file.
